


You Can't Have Sex in Front of a Dog

by vitruvianwatson (keepyoureyesfixedonme)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gladstone the Dog, Interrupted Sex, John is amused, M/M, sherlock is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyoureyesfixedonme/pseuds/vitruvianwatson
Summary: “Morning,” he says, carding his hand through Sherlock’s already wild hair, making it stick up even more.Sherlock mumbles something unintelligible, his eyes still closed, but he presses up into John’s touch like a cat, and John smiles, rubbing his fingers firmly against Sherlock’s scalp.“Sorry to wake you.”“Mm, no you’re not,” Sherlock’s voice his low and scratchy with sleep, and he nudges his thigh against John’s erection in emphasis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for an ask I got (the tumblr user has moved accounts since then, and I can't figure out where they are or if they are still around.) The prompt:
> 
> "Gladstone interrupting Johnlock's smutty times because they forgot to close the door pls"

John has just woken up; it’s still early, and the dim morning light filtering in through the window casts a golden glow over the figure half-draped over him. Sherlock had still been sitting at his microscope when John had gone to bed. He vaguely remembers waking at the feeling of Sherlock’s warm body curling around him in the night. He thinks maybe he’d tried to turn then, to kiss him, but he was so tired, and Sherlock’s arm was so warm and tight around him, his chest pressing against John’s back, each deep, even breath lulling John back to sleep.

Now, John lays on his back with Sherlock spread out over him, his head on John’s shoulder, one arm slung across John’s chest, and one long leg wrapped around his own. John has to turn his head at an odd angle to get a good look at his face, but it’s worth it to see the way some of Sherlock’s curls are smooshed down against his forehead, to see his half-open mouth resting just a breath away from John’s neck. John runs his hand up the long, bumpy curve of Sherlock’s spine, dragging his thin t-shirt up just a bit. 

Sherlock sniffs in his sleep and snuggles closer, and the movement brings his leg between both of John’s, his thigh pressing against the slight bulge in John’s pants. John rubs his hand up and down Sherlock’s back, knuckles kneading and fingernails scratching lightly, turning his head to press a kiss to Sherlock’s forehead at the same time. Sherlock hums, and John can feel the sound vibrate in Sherlock’s chest.

“Morning,” he says, carding his hand through Sherlock’s already wild hair, making it stick up even more.

Sherlock mumbles something unintelligible, his eyes still closed, but he presses up into John’s touch like a cat, and John smiles, rubbing his fingers firmly against Sherlock’s scalp.

“Sorry to wake you.”

“Mm, no you’re not,” Sherlock’s voice his low and scratchy with sleep, and he nudges his thigh against John’s erection in emphasis.

John sucks in a sharp breath, his fingers tightening slightly in Sherlock’s curls. “God, no, I’m really not,” he says with a breathless laugh.

Sherlock turns his head, his lips charting a wet, lazy path along John’s shoulder. John sighs, and lets his hand relax and trail down Sherlock’s back again.

“What time did you finally come to bed?” he asks.

Sherlock grunts. “Don’t know, don’t care,” he mumbles against John’s pulse point. 

John tilts his head back as Sherlock’s teeth scrape lightly along his jaw. He can feel Sherlock’s own erection pressing against his hip, and his hand snakes down and slips beneath the waistband of Sherlock’s pajama pants, humming as he gets a handful of that beautiful, plump arse. Sherlock moans and thrusts minutely against him, and John smirks.

“It seems I’m not the only one who woke up in a state this morning,” he teases.

“Too much talking,” Sherlock complains, and John’s breathy giggle is caught almost immediately against Sherlock’s lips.

“Impatient git,” he manages to mumble around messy kisses.

“Mm, says the man who was so desperate for a shag he had to wake me up,” Sherlock murmurs back.

“I don’t hear you complaining about– _oh_ –” John breaks off as Sherlock shifts, settling his entire weight over him, his slim hips slotting perfectly against John’s.

Sherlock is heavy and warm, a comfortable weight pressing him down into the bed. His hair is in complete disarray, dark curls spiraling up at every angle. One of his cheeks is more red than the other where it was pressed against John’s shoulder half the night, and his lips are already swollen with kisses.

John, slightly dazed by the sight, curls his hands around Sherlock’s hips, his thumbs sweeping over the juts of bone there. “Hi there.”

It’s Sherlock’s turn to smirk. “We already said our good mornings, I believe.”

John licks his lips. “How about I say it a different way then?”

He presses up, his lips parting against Sherlock’s, a tiny gasp leaving him as one of Sherlock’s large hands cups his jaw, lowering him back down to the mattress. John goes willingly, happily, his hands venturing beneath the hem of Sherlock’s shirt, along his stomach, over his ribs. Sherlock shivers when one of John’s thumbs passes over his nipple, and he deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding over and around John’s.

John takes advantage of his intimate knowledge of Sherlock’s body, teasing both of his nipples with light touches of his fingers, swallowing down every groan that escapes Sherlock’s mouth. Not that John’s being too quiet himself, not with the way Sherlock’s hips keep sliding back and forth, dragging his clothed cock over John’s, the teasing friction enough to drive John crazy.

Sherlock can’t keep up with the kiss any longer, and he pulls away with a gasp, focusing his attention instead on John’s neck. He trails wet, messy kisses down the front of John’s throat, pausing to lick and suck at his Adam’s apple, and John tilts his head back, rolling it to the side when Sherlock’s teeth sink into the side of his neck. Which is when he notices–

His hands freeze, pressed into Sherlock’s back, and he raises his eyebrows. “Um, Sherlock?”

Sherlock shakes his head, and his words are muffled. “Not now.”

“Sherlock, we’ve, um, got an audience.”

Sherlock pulls back from John’s neck with a frown, and John nods to the side of the bed. There, peeking over the top of the mattress, is Gladstone; only his head and two front paws are visible, and he’s shaking slightly with the force of his tail wagging.

John, torn between arousal and amusement, turns back to Sherlock. “You forgot to close the door when you came in last night, didn’t you?”

Sherlock is still staring at the dog, his brows pulled together. “Gladstone, go to your crate,” he says as firmly as he can, but this only serves to make Gladstone bark happily.

A giggle bubbles up out of John, and Sherlock glares at him briefly before turning back to Gladstone.

“Gladstone, _bed_.”

Which is apparently the wrong thing to say because suddenly Gladstone is leaping up into their bed, and Sherlock is spluttering as the dog licks at his face.

_“Gladstone!”_

John is shaking with laughter, and there’s a mighty struggle as Gladstone worms his way in between them so that he can get access to John’s face as well while Sherlock wipes at his own cheeks with disgust.

“S’your fault,” John giggles as he tries to restrain Gladstone. “You left the door open.”

“Oh, shut up,” Sherlock snaps as he rolls off of John and out of the bed. Gladstone bounds after him, but Sherlock just gives him a glare before he stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Well, it’s no good closing it now!” John yells and then dissolves into giggles once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are loved and appreciated. You can find me on tumblr at [vitruvianwatson](http://vitruvianwatson.tumblr.com) and be sure to check out [my writing tag](http://vitruvianwatson.tumblr.com/tagged/liz-writes-things). =)


End file.
